Triple Baka
Triple Baka (驫麤～とりぷるばか～) ist ein Song von Lamaze-P und wird von Hatsune Miku und Kasane Teto gesungen. Lamaze-P hat unter anderem auch PoPiPo geschrieben. Hintergrund Die Lyrics von "Triple Baka" sind etwas vage, aber es scheint um Dummheit (einen "baka") zu gehen. Eine weitere Interpretation ist, dass Miku vom Internet besessen ist und nicht glaubt, dass sie für etwas anderes Zeit hat. Jedoch könnte der Song auch über Lamaze-P selbst sein. Das Lied hat hat mehrere Botschaften. Eine Botschaft wäre, dass dumme Menschen glücklicher sind als Menschen die sich über alles Gedanken machen. Eine Andere ist, dass sich der Baka darüber beschwert, dass ihm gesagt wird, dass es etwas Schlechtes sei das sie nun mal so geboren wurden wie sie ist. Lyrics Japanisch= あなたの心をバッキュンキュン！！ 気がつけばモニターの前で　おはよっ！ しらないあいだに　ねむけ　あらわれた いそがしいのに　あまえながら よせる　言葉に誘われ 「きみは実にバカだなあ」 「本気で釣られたあ」 かんぺきにまにあわない　どうしようもないそのとき ひらめいたなにかにより　すぐにあきらめた バカ　バカ　バカ 何がここまであなたをうごかすの？ 未知なる世界へ飛び立つ　希望乗せ バカ　バカ　バカ 他にやることまだまだあるんじゃない？ ないて　わらって　おこること　任せてね！ わたしの色にしてあげる♪ クリエイティブな心は折れないさ そうは言うけれど　すでにくずれてた♪ 「おい、それはだめだろ」 なあに　またもちなおせば　ほら やる気　たくさんあふれる　すなどけいのように てきとーにつくりあげる　だけどなにかものたりず ネタをさがしてみたけど　ちからつきてきた バカ　バカ　バカ まちぼうけなのに　てぬきとかひどいよ 本気だせば　幸せでしょ？　あなたなら バカ　バカ　バカ やるべきことは　すべてわすれちゃえ うたう　おどる　えがく　ことば　おくりだす わたしのために　おｋ！ バカ　バカ　バカ 何がここまであなたをうごかすの？ 未知なる世界へ飛び立つ　希望乗せ バカ　バカ　バカ 他にやることまだまだあるんじゃない？ ないて　わらって　おこること　任せてね！ バカ　バカ　バカ まちぼうけなのに　てぬきとかひどいよ 本気だせば　幸せでしょ？　あなたなら バカ　バカ　バカ やるべきことは　すべてわすれちゃえ うたう　おどる　えがく　ことば　おくりだす あなたの色にしてあげりゅうううううううううう♪ |-|Romaji= Anata no kokoro o bakkyunkyun Ki ga tsukeba monitaa no mae de ohayo shiranai aida ni nemuke arawareta Isogashii no ni amaenagara yoseru kotoba ni sasoware "Kimi wa jitsu ni baka da naa" "Honki de tsuraretaa" Kanpeki ni ma ni awanai dou shiyou mo nai sono toki hirameita nanika ni yori sugu ni akirameta Baka baka baka nani ga koko made anata o ugokasu no? michinaru sekai e tobitatsu kibou nose Baka baka baka hoka ni yaru koto madamada aru n ja nai? naite waratte okoru koto makasete ne watashi no iro ni shite ageru Kurieitibu na kokoro wa orenai sa sou wa iu keredo sudeni kuzurete'ta "Oi sore wa dame daro" Naani mata mochinaoseba hora yaruki takusan afureru sunadokei no you ni Tekitou ni tsukuriageru dakedo nanika mono tarizu neta o sagashite mita kedo chikara tsukite kita Baka baka baka machibouke na no ni tenuki to ka hidoi yo honki daseba shiawase desho? Anata nara Baka baka baka yaru beki koto wa subete wasurechae utau odoru egaku kotoba okuridasu watashi no tame ni ok! Baka baka baka nani ga koko made anata o ugokasu no? michinaru sekai e tobitatsu kibou nose Baka baka baka hoka ni yaru koto madamada aru n ja nai? naite waratte okoru koto makasete ne Baka baka baka machibouke na no ni tenuki to ka hidoi yo honki daseba shiawase desho? Anata nara Baka baka baka yaru beki koto wa subete wasurechae utau odoru egaku kotoba okuridasu anata no iro ni shite ageryuuuuuuuuuu |-|Englisch= I will seize your heart!! Before I knew it, I was saying "G'morning!" In front of my monitor. After some time, I began to feel sleepy. Despite being busy, I, like a spoiled child, am being drawn in by your tempting words: "You are really stupid." "I was seriously trolled!" When I couldn't make it on time, and didn't know what to do, rather than coming up with a good solution, I immediately gave up. Stupid stupid stupid! What is it that has been motivating you so much? I start flying towards an unknown world, with my hope. Stupid stupid stupid! Don't you still have a lot of things to take care of? Crying, laughing, getting angry, let me handle all of them! I'll dye them with my colors. "A creative heart will never be disheartened." That's what they say, but I've already collapsed. "Hey, that won't do!" I just need to get better, and look at me- -I'm pumped up again, just like an hourglass! I randomly made something, but something seems to be missing. I tried to find some contents, but I was soon worn out. Stupid stupid stupid! It was really mean of you to neglect me when I had been waiting for you so eagerly. If we try, we'll become happy. Well, for you at least... Stupid stupid stupid! Forget about all your obligations and duties. I'll send out my singing, dancing, drawing, and words. All for my sake, okay! Stupid stupid stupid! What is it that has been motivating you so much? I start flying towards an unknown world, with my hope. Stupid stupid stupid! Don't you still have a lot of things to take care of? Crying, laughing, getting angry, let me handle all of them! Stupid stupid stupid! It was really mean of you to neglect me when I had been waiting for you so eagerly. If we try, we'll become happy. Well, for you at least... Stupid stupid stupid! Forget about all your obligations and duties. I'll send out my singing, dancing, drawing, and words. I'll dye them with your colors! Kategorie:Song Kategorie:Hatsune Miku Kategorie:Kasane Teto